The general objective of this project is to upgrade cage wash support service equipment for two satellite buildings housing laboratory animals in the Division of Laboratory Animal Resources at Stony Brook University (SBU). The University has both short and long-term goals to improve the animal resource physical plant and to provide the equipment necessary for future facility expansion. It is also vital to keep all facilities functioning in compliance with regulatory and AAALAC guidelines. This project addresses an essential short-term facility goal to replace the aging cage and rack washing equipment in the Psychology A and Life Sciences buildings, through minor renovation and the purchase of major equipment. Program expansion in molecular biology, genetics, cancer and translational research has been identified by the Dean of the School of Medicine as four major areas for research development at Stony Brook University in the next five years. The existing cage and rack washers in these two facilities are over 22 years old and were both completely rebuilt in the early 1990's. The existing equipment is long past its useful lifespan and we are now spending considerable time and money to keep them up and running. Funds from this application would purchase capital equipment (two cage and rack washers) and perform the minimal facility renovations for existing equipment removal and installation of new replacement units.